The present invention relates to a power-supply apparatus, and in particular to a power-supply apparatus using a peak current control scheme.
In recent years, because of the demand for reducing the sizes and the power consumptions of semiconductor devices, switching power-supply apparatuses using switching circuits that are repeatedly turned on and off at regular intervals have been widely used. As such switching power-supply apparatuses, DCDC converters using PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) control for adjusting the duty ratio of a pulse signal to be input to a switching circuit have been known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-215391 discloses a technique for a switching power-supply apparatus capable of responding at high speed and operating with stability. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-219184 discloses a technique for implementing a multi-phase power supply at low cost.